choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Your Character (Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance)
Your Character in Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance is the main protagonist of Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance series. Although her default name is "Ellie Wheeler", the player can choose to name her as they wish. Appearance Your character's appearance is customizable. Each face has a corresponding preset father character model. Personality In the beginning, she is hard-working and responsible, yet innocent and sheltered, as she has never been to a high school party or prom and has never had alcohol in a red plastic cup. She is honest to a fault and a terrible liar. As she mentions to Logan, she overthinks everything. Mona says your whole 'naive girl playing tough' is part of your charm. Background Your Character is a senior in high school at the top of her class. She attends a prestigious prep school in the Mar Vista neighborhood of West Los Angeles and has been accepted conditionally to Langston University. She has always led a safe and cautious life but after turning 18, she yearns for excitement and to stand out. However, she is held back by her protective father, who is an L.A.P.D. detective. After she meets Logan, she begins to step outside of her comfort zone, becoming more daring and rebellious. Chapters Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance Book 1 * Chapter 1: The Boy With The Car * Chapter 2: Troublemaker * Chapter 3: Always Watch Your Back * Chapter 4: To Protect and Serve * Chapter 5: A Wrench in the Gears * Chapter 6: Opposite Lock * Chapter 7: The Good Kind of Trouble * Chapter 8: Crashing * Chapter 9: Heating Up * Chapter 10: The Great American Pastime * Chapter 11: The Way Things Were Before * Chapter 12: Where The Line Is Drawn * Chapter 13: The Only Rule * Chapter 14: Once in a Lifetime Choices * Chapter 15: Dead End * Chapter 16: The One Who Got Away Book 2 Relationships Dad You and your dad are very close since it is just both of you. Your mother died five years ago. He makes you your favorite breakfast every morning and worries about you, but trusts you to be responsible and cautious. You asked him several times in the past to give you driving lessons but he refused because of the accidents he saw at work. He waited for you on your birthday to celebrate it with you but had to leave at the time you came back from the party. In Book 1, Chapter 2, you tell Riya that you already know your dad will not approve of you hanging out with Logan. You learn that he has been assigned to the case of the Mercy Park Crew and then choose to warn them because you are worried about either your dad to get hurt or Logan to get caught. Either way, you feel bad for going behind your father's back. In a premium scene of Book 1, Chapter 7, you can get some driving lessons from him. When your dad finds out that you are connected to the crew, he steps off from the investigation to protect you. In Book 1, Chapter 15, you return home and you can choose to ask your dad to help you fight against Jason. Riya As the supportive best friend, Riya pushes you to try new things and expand your horizons especially now that you're 18. She says that she has seen your future and your significant other is a “snack”. She also half-jokes that you're a risk taker for wearing your sweatshirt and jeans instead of dressing up for a date. In Book 1, Chapter 5, you have the choice to get ice cream with her and talk about what's bothering her after you notice her snap at her boyfriend. In Book 1, Chapter 14, you have the opportunity to help her get back together with Darius. Logan Logan is one of your potential love interests. You first catch a glimpse of him when you're riding the school bus and later crash into him while talking to Riya and Darius. Because he gets Brent to invite you to his house party, you meet up again at Brent's house. If you decide to open with a joke, his eyes light up when he laughs. If you decide to check out Brent's car collection, Logan tells you that he has never had much time for people and that cars don't let you down. Even if they break down, there's always a reason and you can fix cars, not people. You counter that cars have no emotions and can't love you back, but he says he doesn't mind. In Book 1, Chapter 1, if you decide to kiss him, you also tell him it's your birthday. In Book 1, Chapter 2, he invites you to a sideshow, where you have the option of riding with him when he races for the keys to Vaughn's food truck. In Book 1, Chapter 3, he introduces you to the crew and you have the option of playing pool with them. Later, he teaches you how to drive a stick-shift and you can choose to extend the lesson. If you do, you tell him you realize you're the one who is dangerous to him because you will mess things up for him. He says that is what's driving him crazy; part of him really wants that to happen. However, by the end of Book 1, Chapter 5, after Salazar attacked you and got into a fight with him, he pushes you away because he sees the conflict you're going through and wants you to leave while you can. At the end of Book 1, Chapter 10, Colt reveals to you and the rest of the crew that your first encounter with Logan did not happen by chance, that Teppei told Logan to approach you because the older man knew your father was the detective assigned to catch the MPC. Colt Kaneko You first meet Colt in Book 1, Chapter 2, as you wander around the sideshow marveling at the cars and atmosphere. He asks if you're lost, admitting he usually wouldn't care but he's trying to give back to the less fortunate. He knows he's a jerk, but he can multitask and so he tells you about the sideshow. While Logan likes your premium outfit, Colt tells you you're trying too hard. After the race, Mr. Kaneko tells you and Logan that Colt is his son. In Book 1, Chapter 3, he tries to figure you out and if you choose to play pool with the crew, you can ask him why he's obsessed with you and see him flustered. He admits it's nice to see someone with brains although he doesn't understand why'd you be there with Logan. In Book 1, Chapter 5, you can choose to sit next to him in the backseat of Ximena's car and when Ximena and Toby leave to get snacks, you can get to know him a little, bonding over the fact that fathers want the best for their kids even if they don't know what that is. In Book 1, Chapter 6, he is the one that drives you to the DMV to get your license. Mona You meet Mona in Book 1, Chapter 3, when you meet the rest of the crew. She likes to tease you, saying Logan must have fun with you. You can ask her about herself or Colt. In Book 1, Chapter 5, you can choose to sit with her in her car at the drive-in movie theater; later, if you decide to run from Salazar's fight with Logan, you text her to help. In Book 1, Chapter 6, she kisses you on the cheek to wish you luck on your DMV test. Jason Shaw You first meet Detective Shaw in Book 1, Chapter 2, where your dad introduces you two. His task force has been assigned to work with your father to take down the Mercy Park Crew. In Book 1, Chapter 4, when you see both of them strap on their bulletproof vests, they inadvertently give you information about catching the MPC, giving you a ten minute lead to warn Logan and the crew. By the end of the chapter though, Jason tells you that he knows as he produces an evidence bag with your charm bracelet that you dropped during your escape from the underground garage. In Book 1, Chapter 5, he tells you that he won't tell your father but that he wants you to call him if anything big happens. He also offers you to call him Jason. In Book 1, Chapters 6 and 7, you have the choice if you want to text him and tell him what you know. Jason will then give you a heads-up at the end of Book 1, Chapter 7 and tell you that he tried to stop your father from finding out about you. In Book 1, Chapter 8, you have the choice to tell your father about being Jason's informant. Your previous choices determine what happens in Book 1, Chapter 12. If you decided to help Jason when you rescue the hostage, you find out the truth about him and the MPC (minus Toby) is taken into custody by his task force in the casino. If you decided not to help Jason, the hostage is killed and Salazar locks you and Jason and the rest of his task force in the casino vault, where gas is released and your status is unknown. Character Customization Face & Hair RoD Face.jpg|Faces RoD Hair.jpg|Hair Outfit Choices RoD Langston Sweater.jpg|Langston College Sweater RoD Alternate MC in Langston Sweater.jpg|Alternate MC in Langston College Sweater RoD At First Sight.jpg|'At First Sight' outfit RoD Alternate MC in At First Sight Outfit.jpg|Alternate MC in 'At First Sight' outfit RoD Fastlane.jpg|'Fastlane' outfit RoD Alternate MC in Fastlane Outfit.jpg|Alternate MC in 'Fastlane' outfit RoD Changing Gear.jpg|'Changing Gear' outfit RoD Alternate MC in Changing Gear Outfit.jpg|Alternate MC in 'Changing Gear' outfit RoD Picture Perfect.jpg|'Picture Perfect' outfit MCFace2inPicturePerfectOutfit.png|Alternate MC in 'Picture Perfect' outfit RoD Face 4 MC in Picture Perfect Outfit.jpg|Face 4 MC in 'Picture Perfect' outfit Drive'EmCrazyFullViewoutfit.png|'Drive 'Em Crazy' outfit RoD Alternate MC in Drive 'Em Crazy.jpg|Alternate MC in 'Drive 'Em Crazy' Outfit RoD Paint it Black.jpg|'Paint it Black' outfit RoD Alternate MC in Paint it Black Outfit.jpg|Alternate MC in 'Paint it Black' Outfit RoD Work It.jpg|'Work It' outfit RoD Alternate MC in Work It Outfit.jpg|Alternate MC in 'Work It' Outfit RoDNeonRainbow.png|'Neon Rainbow' outfit RoD Alternate MC Neon Rainbow.jpg|Alternate MC in 'Neon Rainbow' Outfit RoD Sweet Dreams.jpg|'Sweet Dreams' outfit ROD Alternate MC in Sweet Dreams Outfit.jpg|Alternate MC in 'Sweet Dreams' Outfit RoDLadyLuck.png|'Lady Luck' outfit RoD Alternate MC in Lady Luck Outfit.jpg|Alternate MC in 'Lady Luck' Outfit RoDPretty In Pink.png|'Pretty in Pink' outfit RoD Alternate MC in Pretty in Pink dress.jpg|Alternate MC in 'Pretty in Pink' Outfit RoD Caught Red-Handed.jpg|'Caught Red-Handed' Outfit RoD Alternate MC in Caught Red-Handed Outfit.jpg|Alternate MC in 'Caught Red-Handed' Outfit RoDMCGraduationFullView.png|Graduation Cap and Gown RoD Alternate MC in Cap and Gown.jpg|Alternate MC in Graduation Cap and Gown Other Looks RoD Tattoos.jpg|Tattoo Choices AlternateRoDMCinherLingerieandwithasleeve.jpg|Alternate MC in Lingerie w/ tattoo sleeve RoD Face 4 MC with Heart on Your Sleeve tattoo.jpg|Face 4 MC in Lingerie with 'Heart on your Sleeve' tattoo RoD Alternate MC with Howl at the Moon tattoo.jpg|Alternate MC in Lingerie with 'Howl At the Moon' tattoo Miscellaneous RideOrDieOfficialBookCover.jpg|A version of MC on the cover RoD Alarm Clock.jpg|MC's Alarm Clock RODMCCharmBracelet.png.PNG|MC's Charm Bracelet RODMC'sBirthdayCupcake.png|MC's 18th B-day Cupcake from her Dad RODMC'sPhone.png|MC's Cell Phone 2015 Stuttgart 999 Widow.png|2015 Stuttgart Widow (Version 1 of MC's Car) 1998 Shokai Fourier Type-A ROD Ch.4 Car.png|1998 Shokai Fourier Type-A Car (Version 2 of MC's Car) 1969 Chateaux Panther XX.png|1969 Chateaux Panther XX (Version 3 of MC's Car) Logan'sCar and MC's 1998 Shokai Fourier Type-A ROD Ch.4 Car.png|A version of MC's Car & Logan's Car (1998 Shokai Fourier Type-A Car) A_Version_of_MC's_Car_and_Logan's_Car.png|A Version of MC's Car and Logan's Car (2015 Stuttgart Widow Car) RODMC'sCharmBraceletinEvidenceBag.png|Your Charm Bracelet inside Evidence Bag RoDWidowYellow.png|Spark Plug Yellow Version of 2015 Stuttgart 999 Widow Car RoDWidowBlue.png|Pacific Blue Version of 2015 Stuttgart 999 Widow Car RoDWidowPink.png|Hot Pursuit Pink Version of 2015 Stuttgart 999 Widow Car Combustion Red Version_of 2015 Stuttgart 999 Widow.png|Combustion Red Version of 2015 Stuttgart 999 Widow Car SparkPlugYellowversionofRoDMC'sCar.png|Sparkplug Yellow Version of MC's 1998 Fourier Type-A Car PacificblueversionofRoDMC'sCar.png|Pacific Blue Version of MC's 1998 Fourier Type-A Car HotPursuitPinkversionofRoDMC'sCar.png|Hot Pursuit Pink Version of MC's 1998 Fourier Type-A Car CombustionRedversionofRoDMC'sCar.png|Combustion Red Version of MC's 1998 Fourier Type-A Car Spark Plug Yellow of 1969 Chateaux Panther XX.jpg|Spark Plug Yellow Version of MC's 1969 Panther XX Car Pacific Blue of 1969 Chateaux Panther XX.jpg|Pacific Blue Version of MC's 1969 Panther XX Car Hot Pursuit Pink of 1969 Chateaux Panther XX.jpg|Hot Pursuit Pink Version of MC's 1969 Panther XX Car Combustion Red of 1969 Chateaux Panther XX.jpg|Combustion Red Version of MC's 1969 Panther XX Car RoD MC's Combustion Red Version of 2015 Stuttgart 999 Widow Car and Logan's Car.png|Combustion Red Version_of 2015 Stuttgart 999 Widow.png|Combustion Red Version of 2015 Stuttgart 999 Widow Car and Logan's Car Colt's Old Dash Car Ornament.png|Colt's Old Dash Car Ornament for MC in Ch. 15 ROD MC's NOS.jpg|MC's NOS in Ch. 10 Trivia * A version of Your Character is shown on the cover of Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance, Book 1. * * The default name Ellie is a short version of the Hebrew name Eleanor, which means "God's light". * Prior to the start of the book, Your Character has yet to experience her first kiss. This may be attributed to her prioritizing her academics her whole life. If you decide to kiss Logan at your first opportunity, dialogue will reflect that. If you choose to wait until another time or to share your first kiss with a different love interest, dialogue will not reflect it. * Your Character has also had 12 years of classical music training, mentioned if you dance with Riya and Darius in Chapter 1. * If she hits Jason Shaw with a frying pan, she reveals that her father trained her in self-defense. Jason and her dad agree that he taught her well. * She has great rapping skills, nailing every line of a rap song if you choose to listen to West Coast hip hop in Chapter 6. * Her crimes include obstruction of justice, street racing (if premium scene is taken), driving without a learner's permit, aiding and abetting, and theft. ** She is the second protagonist in the Choices franchise to be a criminal, the first one is the protagonist of The Heist: Monaco. * In Chapter 7, it was revealed that it had been five years since her mother passed away. * In a premium scene in Chapter 9, she mentions that she received an A+ in an introductory course in electrical engineering at Cal State Westwood. * In Chapter 11, even though you have only been away from school for 2 days, rumors have spread about you. The "good" rumors are that you inherited a million dollars from your long lost great great uncle and spent it all over the weekend. The "bad" rumors are that you are now a crime kingpin. The "ugly" rumors are that you have lice and are now wearing a wig. * The valedictorian / salutatorian title is determinant on your choices. If you spend more choices ditching school or not studying and instead go driving with Logan or to the junk yard / metal yard, your school ranking drops and Ingrid becomes valedictorian. If you study more and attend classes when given the choice, you retain your ranking and she becomes salutatorian under you. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance' Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:LGBT Category:Students Category:Teens Category:Criminals